warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Codex
The Codex is an in-game database containing data on all aspects of Warframe. Several sections of the Codex are automatically populated as content is released (Warframes, Weapons, Events, Sentinels, Sentinel Weapons) and are additionally used to track player's progress in attaining and leveling those items. In order to obtain information on enemies and objects for the Codex, players need to scan the relevant items using scanners. Information for other categories is obtained by owning the item in question (Mods) or by progressing in Mastery Ranks (Art Gallery). Scanning #Obtain a Scanner: #*Codex Scanners can be purchased from the Gear section of the Market. #*Synthesis Scanners can be purchased from Cephalon Simaris. #*Helios can use both to scan automatically with precept. #Equip the Scanner under the Gear section of the Arsenal. #While in a mission, select the scanner your Gear or use the appropriate hotkey (default on PC). #Right-click to zoom, hold left click over an enemy to scan. Alternatively, hold Left-click to both zoom and scan simultaneously. |-| Enemies = |-| Objects = Notes *The Codex is not a communal effort. Each player has their own Codex. *There is a hidden tab for Orokin enemies. Scan an Orokin enemy to reveal it . *Even if something is not (yet) in the codex the scans will be recorded. You can check the complete list of scans in your profile statistics page. Scannable entities that do not have a codex entry include (incomplete list): Corpus Rover (more specifically, its fuel tank below/inside it), Archwing Mobile Defense Satellite (both Grineer and Corpus), Grineer Courier, Rescue Hostage (male and female probably are separated in two distinct entries). *Codex entries for Infested Tumor and Nightfall Apothic Imprint are bugged and cannot be currently completed or revealed even after meeting the required number of scans. *The mod section of the Codex show only the mods the player possess at the moment, not mods that one previously owned. *Some mods within the game do not appear in the codex: ** before acquiring it **Riven Mods **Any Primed Mods before acquiring them Patch History *Fixed the Codex not showing that certain Acolyte Mods also drop from Lua Spy missions. *Fixed enemy locations in the Codex being confused by past events (ie: there aren't really any Nox on Phobos). *Fixed some enemies in the Codex having their Health and Shields listed as ‘None’. *Fixed not being able to use the Codex Scanner to scan Ayatan Statues and other pickups. *Fixed Vulpine Mask being invisible in your Inventory and Codex (you still had it but the UI wouldn't show it to you). *Fixed numerous Stances missing from the Codex. *Chains of Harrow quest added to the Codex. *Fixed Prosecutors not having a Codex entry. *The Codex now auto-closes when beginning a Quest without a starting cinematic. *Cephalon Fragment markers no longer appear if you have completed the Codex Entry or if you have scanned it in that mission, unless you're the initial marker. *Updated appearance of Warframe and Weapon Codex entries. *Codex Relic search now also searches Relic contents. *Fixed misaligned thrusters on Regulator Codex entries. *Fixed Codex/Market diorama focusing on the incorrect points when viewing Pistols. *Fixed attempting to go back when viewing a Companion’s Codex page not closing the Codex. *Fixed cases where viewing Kubrows in the Codex would use the stats for whatever Kubrow you currently have equipped. *Fixed Corpus Stasis Mine clipping into the floor in the Codex. *Fixed the reward panels position in the Codex Quest screens not being adjusted properly on smaller menu scales. *Removed a duplicate Ambulas Codex entry. *Fixed Pyroclastic Flow, Piercing Navigator, Negation Swarm, and Beguiling Lantern not appearing in Codex and not able to be linked in chat. *Removed the Anasa Ayatan Sculpture from the Codex because currently there is no way to scan it. *Fixed a game freeze when viewing certain enemies in the Codex. *Fixed not being able to use Codex/Simaris Scanner on targets that are affected by Limbo's Stasis. *Fixed Decaying Sentients not appearing in the Codex. *Removed an unscannable codex entry. *Fixed the Helminth Charger Codex diorama freezing the game. *Octavia's Anthem quest added to Codex. *Added the Anasa Ayatan Sculpture to the Codex so that it may be linked in chat. *Improved scaling and offset of items when viewing them in the Codex. *Fixed an issue with the background of undiscovered Codex entries not appearing correctly. *Fixed a number missing Codex entries. *Fixed the Orokin System object clipping through the ground in the Codex. *Fixed Titania’s wing clipping through Archwings when viewing anything Archwing-related Codex entries. *Fixed Security Cameras in the Codex having numerous lasers. *Fixed a script error when viewing the Kavat diorama in the Codex. *Fixed harsh snapping animation when switching between units (such a Eximus units) in Codex diorama. *Removed secret enemies from appearing in the Codex. *Fixed Quest info in Navigation and Sand of Inaros Vessel not properly updating when you cleared your active Quest through the Codex. *The Codex now states if an item can be found as a Syndicate Offerings or Relic Pack, and if it can be found through *Transmutation. *Fixed the Ogma clipping through the floor in the Codex diorama. *Fixed double listing for Attack Drones in the Codex. *Fixed some units in Codex dioramas clipping into the floor. *Fixed the Jackal being too large and in charge in his Codex diorama. *Fixed experiencing a hitch when bringing up the Codex after a Silver Grove mission. You'll now see a "please wait" for up to several seconds depending on your Mod collection, similar to viewing the Codex immediately after logging in. *Fixed secret-Codex entries being visible for certain enemies. *Fixed Transports from Archwing Rush missing from the Codex. *The Codex now shows if an item is included in the Daily Tribute offerings. *Fixed numerous enemies, objects and Primed Mods that were missing from the Codex. *Fixed a script error when viewing 'Corpus Stasis Mine' in the Codex. *Fixed missing Index Mods from the Codex. *Fixed Primed Chamber missing from the Codex for players that own it. *Fixed a handful of missing enemies from the Codex. *Reverted the inability to click and view Relic/Arcanes in the Codex that you do not own. *Fixed several Kuva enemies and objects missing from the Codex. *Fixed Grineer workers on Ceres missing from the Codex. *Removed ability to see Codex information about Relics you do not own. *Fixed Bullet Dance not showing up in the Codex properly. *Fixed incorrect Helminth Charger Codex entry. *Fixed undiscovered Kavats showing in the Codex. *Removed "View start cinematic" button when viewing a Quest in the Codex that hasn't been set to active. *Fixed a hitch that would occur on login and when exiting the Codex if The War Within Quest is in the Codex and no other Quests are active. *Fixed Drekar Ballista Eximus diorama lighting in the Codex. *Added some helpful text to unacquired Quests in the Codex! *The Quest section of the Codex now displays prerequisites respective to each Quest, and uncompleted Quests appear blurred out! *Quests will now be sorted in the Codex by recommended order of completion. *Fixed codex entries where it would assume an enemy could spawn in a region too high level for it. *Valkyr Prime, Cernos Prime, and Venka Prime have been added to the Codex and are now linkable in chat. *You can now replay The War Within quest! As with the Second Dream quest, you can find this ‘Replay’ option in the Codex. *Fixed Primed Fury missing from the Codex. *Fixed The Codex displaying incorrect resistances for all enemies. This was just a UI bug and did not affect actual gameplay. *Fixed missing link to Tethra's Doom mods in the codex (was preventing Jolt and Voltaic Strike from showing up in the codex). *Fixed a significant amount of missing Codex Mods. *Fixed the Codex Entry for 'The War Within' not using the correct Operator. *Fixed no Mods displaying when searching ‘Puncture’ in the Codex Mod section. *Fixed the Penta and Quanta Ranger Eximus’ merging into one another when viewed in the Codex. *Fixed the Lanx appearing to have an explosion of blood effect when selected in the Codex. *Fixed the Raptor Codex entries appearing very zoomed in. *Meteor Crash, Nebula Bore, and Astral Slash have been added to the Codex. *Chat item linking a Relic will now show what items it contains! However, you’ll still need to view Relics in the Codex to view drop locations. *Fixed a spelling error in Tia Mayn’s Codex entry. *Fixed the Railgun and Shockwave Moa Eximus flickering in their Codex diorama. *Removed a non functioning ‘Back’ button option when viewing the Second Dream Codex opening cinematic. *Added the Medi-Pet Kit Mod to the Codex. *Fixed various Corpus Champions not showing up in the Codex after being auto-scanned. *Fixed incorrect grip position when previewing Scythes and Staff melee weapons in the Codex. *Added the Disruptor Drone to the Codex. *Fixed Grineer Manics not being included in the Codex properly. *Added in Nightwatch enemy entries to the Codex. *Fixed Ayatan Sculptures and Stars not appearing when viewing in Codex. *Fixed missing Codex entry for Ayatan Sculptures and Stars. *Fixed missing Codex entry for Lunaro. *Fixed not being able to replay The Second Dream cinematic in the Codex. *Fixed an unreleased weapon being available to view in the Codex. *Fixed missing Hyena variants in the Codex. *Fixed Raptor NS missing a Codex entry. *Fixed having two entries for Grineer Warden and Grineer Warden Eximus in the Codex. *Fixed The Silver Grove Specters being missing from the Codex. *Fixed The Silver Grove new Aura rewards missing from the Codex. *Vaulted Relics will now appear in the Codex (ie: Relics that are not currently in circulation that you may own). *The Codex section for Relics and Arcanes will now show items you've discovered but don't own. *Fixed The Jordas Verdict not showing the proper Trial icon in the Codex. *Fixed text sizing issues in the Codex. *Fixed extra Codex entries for the refined versions of the AXI V3 Relic. *Relics & Arcanes now appear in the Codex in their own section, which reveal drop locations for Relics and Arcanes! Please note that as a result of this change, the Oddities section has been moved to Objects and renamed 'Kuria'. *Added the Jordas Verdict to the Codex. *Expanded Drop Sources in the Mod section of the Codex to include missions where you can find them and not just what enemies drop them; this is particularly helpful for event-mods that have since been released as missions-rewards. *You now have the option to ‘Clear Active Quest’ in the Codex. *Fixed the Codex not listing Shell Rush’s drop location. *Fixed Codex drop sources not distinguishing Eximus units. *Fixed the Codex locking up when viewing a certain enemy. *All Archwing Eximus now require 3 scans to complete the Codex entry (same scan count as land based Eximus units). *Mysterious Fragments have been added to the Codex. *Fixed an issue where players could not access the Sands of Inaros’ Codex entry after completing the quest. *Fixed Ash Prime missing his helmet dangles in the Codex diorama. *Fixed the EMP Aura Mod missing from the Codex. *Fixed the Second Dream opening Cinematic breaking when initiating it from the Codex. }} fr:Codex de:Codex Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11 Category:Liset Segments